


Never say the D word

by kplex12



Series: #MOM SQUAD [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Lim Jaebum|JB, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Mentioned Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Violence, Mom Squad, you dont want to mess with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: don't say the D word around the mom squad





	Never say the D word

**MC** :   Hello, Everyone an welcome to the show today today's guest is 6 lovely items all six of these men are married to some amazing artists and have them beautiful children so let's get to know.   
  
__Jin, Suho, MJ, Johnny, Jinyoung, Jeonghan, and Hakyeon all smiled and waved at the camera and the audience.  
  
  
**MC:**  So we have many questions for you guys but one of the main questions was have you're husband's evey brought up divorcing you a one point  
  
  
**Jin** : Namjoon once threatened to divorce me which resulted in me attempting to kill him in his sleep he of course was saved by my baby jimin cause he was having a nightmare.   
  
  
**Jinyoung** : Jaebum once yelled he would divorce me but for got I was holding a knife in my hand at the time let's just say youngjae may have  not been born.   
  
  
**Suho** :  Yeah, Kris did I threaten to burn him alive which I was about to do but I got sick while lighting the match an a few hours later we found out I was pregnant with Chanyeol .   
  
  
**Hakyeon** :  No, Leo has never threaten to divorce me.   
  
  
**Jeonghan** :  That's because he fears for his life an is to afraid of you.   
  
  
**Hakyeon** : I'm not gonna arguing with something that's true.   
  
  
**Johnny:**  Taeyong once threaten to leave I locked him in a room with no food or water till he changed his mind cause there is no way he's leaving me with 16 kids to take care of.   
  
  
**Jeonghan** : Seungcheol once did threatened to get a divorce with me he changed his mind right after I grab a chainsaw out of the garage and chase him around with it I almost ended up killing him until he promised never to do it again.   
  
  
**Jin** : now that's something I would expect from hakyeon not you.   
  
  
**Suho** : yeah I agree.   
  
  
**MJ** : Well no jinwoo has never threatened to divorce me.   
  
**  
****Johnny** : that's because you two are basically perfect.  
  
  
**Hakyeon** : Yeah, both of you kiss on the ground that you both walk on, you're too perfect, there's nothing wrong with you two, you have a perfect life and perfect kids.   
  
  
**Jin** : yeah, we've been friends for 13 years now, and I'm still surprised to this day that you actually like us, most people run from us.  


**Author's Note:**

> if you have anyone questions for the Mon squad please comment an don't for get to to review an tell me what you think.


End file.
